myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Tebreh
Tebreh - Das ist der Name eines Segmentes auf einer Welt namens Ascar, die mit Myra durch mehr als ein Weltentor verbunden ist oder war. __TOC__ Mit dem Segmentshüter Merhan von Tebreh kamen mehrere Völker von dort nach Zhaketia, um dort ein neues Leben zu suchen, eine Zukunft die das Orakel des Anur auf Tebreh nicht mehr zu sehen vermochte. Das gilt etwa für die Eiselfen oder für Zakopane. Spekulationen über die Vorgeschichte Tebrehs “Leider können die Daten aus den Jahrhunderten vor dem Zeitalter des Rades nicht mehr sicher rekonstruirt werden, da schriftliche Aufzeichnungen fehlen. Deshalb will ich hier nur Entwicklungen zusammentragen, die durch mündliche Quellen oder Legenden zusammengetragen wurden oder durch steinerne Inschriften in Ruinenstädten überliefert sind.” Anselm von Methis, Lektor der Fakultät für Geschichte an der Universität von Tebreh Älteste Artefakte, die sich auf Tebreh erhalten haben, kommen aus dem Zeitalter von Hammer und Amboß, das die große Zeit der zwergischen Artefakteschmiede war. In diese Zeit werden auch Erbstücke aus allerältester Vergangenheit datiert, Mitrilrüstungen im Zeughaus von Myros, Starvang und verschiedene Schätze des großen Tardimtempels in Naramdoroz, die leider nichtzwergische Gelehrte nicht inspizieren dürfen. Man glaubt, in diese Zeit auch die goldene Zeit der Zwergenkönige datieren zu dürfen, die lange über den Machairas Tebrehs herrschten, auch wenn Geschichtsschreiber aus Naramdoroz darauf beharren, daß diese Hochzeit ihres Geschlechtes mehr als eine Million Jahre in die Vergangenheit liegt. Im Ophis haben sich runengeschmückte Steinkreise erhalten, die auf ein mächtiges Druidentum hindeuten. Das Zeitalter des Galgen sieht die massenhafte Ausbreitung von Kobolden und den Rückzug der Zwerge vom sich ausbreitenden Chaos auf der Oberfläche in die Ordnung ihrer Bergstädte. Wohl im Zusammenspiel von Koboldmagie und menschlichen Machtgelüsten entstand die Nekromantie, mit der mächtige, unabhängige Magier die Mitte Tebrehs beherrschten. Mancher dieser Hexenmeister soll als Leichnam in abgeschlossenen Grüften weiterleben und ihre verderblichen Schriften finden sich im Giftschrank einiger Bibliotheken noch heute. Im Ophis entzweiten sich die Druiden und beschworen elementare Schrecken. Ihr Vermächtnis sind die Insekten- und Reptilienherren, die es dort angeblich noch immer gibt. Die folgenden drei Zeitalter von Tor, Pegasus und Sichel sehen den Aufstieg der Menschheit, die manche Fertigkeit von Zwergen und Elfen abschauen. Die weiten Wälder werden besonders in der Mitte Tebrehs zurückgedrängt und Ackerland entsteht. Krieger und Waffenkünste sind hoch geachtet, Magie unterliegt strikter Kontrolle, so daß besonders die Ruinen großer Festungen vom Glanz der Reiche jener Tage künden, die uns manche Münze, aber kein Artefakt hinterlassen haben. Lieder berichten über Kriege zwischen Menschen und Elfen in dieser Epoche. Vielleicht entstand damals die Idee eines Staates, der mehr umfaßt als einen Stamm oder eine Stadt. Besonderes Geschenk der Götter ist im Zeitalter des Tores die gemeinsame Sprache, die alle Humanoide sprechen, durchsetzt bei Nichtmenschen freilich mit typisch zwergischen oder elfischen Lauten und Wörtern. Diese Halbmenschen nehmen in der Hochzeit der Menschen an Zahl ab. Das folgende Zeitalter der Spinne sieht für drei Jahrhunderte das massenhafte Auftreten von orkischen und goblinesken Völkern. Millionenfach gebärt die Unterwelt diese Kreaturen, die aus den Stollen der Zwerge, aus den Abwasserleitungen menschlicher Städte oder aus Höhlen inmitten friedlicher Wälder auftauchen. Das Zeitalter der Spinne ist zugleich ein heroisches Zeitalter, Gesänge und Gedenksteine künden von den Taten großer Helden, die der plötzlichen Übermacht der Feinde mit mächtigen Schwertern und verzauberten Rüstungen gegenübertraten. Unser Erbe aus dieser Zeit sind die Kriegerorden Starvangs und die Wüste Kalar, die entstanden sein soll, als viele Chnumtempel dort von den Trollen geschändet wurden, manch magischer Mitrilharnisch in Marvir, der dort in hohen Ehren gehalten wird und die Goblins in den Wäldern, gegen die das Reich seitdem immer wieder Krieg führt Das Ringen endet für manches Reich mit dem Untergang, doch viele gute Dinge bleiben bestehen und bilden die Basis für die heutigen Zivilisationen, so die Bergstädte der Zwerge von Naramdoroz, die Kriegerbünde Starvangs, die Elfestämme von Roslawsk und Marvir oder die Chaosbünde der Kobolde in Zakopane. Ereignisse auf Tebreh Viel Arbeit für die Goldschmiede... Das Jahr der Krone macht seinem Namen Ehre. Die Goldschmiede haben viel zu tun,. Neue Kronen zu schmieden und die alten neuen Köpfen anzupassen. Aus der alte Kopfeszierde fürstlicher, unauwischer Dickschädel ist Marvir für zarte Elfenhäupter mindestens die Hälfte herauszusägen. In Unauwen gibt es zwei neue Fürsten. In Vermund können aus staubigen Schatztruhen Goldreife für drei Grafen ausgegraben werden, die in aus Ruinen gewachsene Burgen erneut einziehen können. Die fast schon fertige Doppelkrone von Starvang und Roslawsk hingegen geht aus Myros an den Goldschmied retour. Sollten die Koboldpriester Bytons Tiaren tragen, so können mindestens zwei von denen zurück in die Streichholzschachteln gelegt werden. Der Herrscher des verborgenen Königreichs Dwyn Mor besitzt sicher ebenfalls eine Krone, auch wenn die draußen bisher keiner gesehen hat. Zelestrias Herrscher Westos Pailos trug zwar keinen Titel, aber möglicherweise trotzdem eine Krone. Die könnte man aufteilen und dann bekämen wahrscheinlich Starvang, die Eiselfen, Kaiser Xerxeris von Therhypaton, ein Provinzfürst namens Wistan Schädelbrecher, die Oger, die Orks, die Duergar und Mutter Oberin Marliz do Arden jeder ein achtel. Westos Pailos jedenfalls braucht sie nicht mehr. Und wer weiß, ob sich Titularkaiser Xerxeris nicht in Zukunft mit der höchsten Krone schmücken kann? - Merhan von Tebreh Ist Starvang nur eine tumbe Militärmonarchie? - Isa Amondea Hoffnungsfroh machte ich mich mit einer Delegation der Fürsten von Roslawsk nach Myros auf, voll Zuversicht, bald vor der Geschichte eine Vereinigung meiner Heimat mit Starvang melden zu können. Nun, der hohe Herr auf dem Thron in Starvang hat anders entschieden, möglicherweise voll Furcht, der Kontakt mit der Magie, der machtvollsten Waffe der Lichtmächte gegen die finsteren Diktatoren und Feinde in der Dunkelflut, könnte zuvor auch sein Volk schwächen. Statt dessen baut er weiterhin auf Krieger und Burgen, die diesem Feind nicht gewachsen sind. Wir werden in Roslawsk also sehen, wie der Mittlandbund den Herausforderungen gewachsen ist. Ich hoffe, ein Bündnis genügt den Reichen dort, wo sie auch eine Union haben könnten. Wir verlieren den Kampf um die Herzen unseres Volkes - Farro von Kungsholm, Priester des Borgon Der Geisterfürst hat Narvenduin erobert, der Burg Finstertrutz einen unaussprechlichen, neuen Namen gegeben und alle Verteidiger umgebracht, selbst jene, die sich ihm ergeben haben, allein, weil sie, ihrer Pflicht gehorchend, tapfer kämpften. Doch kaum war das Greuel vorbei, verkündet der Eroberer ein neues Gesetz: „Es darf nicht mehr gelogen werden“. Alles andere bleibt beim alten! Selbst die Borgonkirche behält Stand und Besitz! So ist es kein Wunder, daß sich das Volk ihm ergibt, ohne die Chance des Guerillakampfes in den Bergen zu nutzen. Ja, wo ein Gutsherr ihm entschlossen die Stirn bietet, öffnen seine Knechte nachts die Pforten des Gehöftes für die Zombies. Und, Schande über Schande, seine Gesellschaft suchte ein junges Mädchen aus edler Familie, öffentlich einen geheime Familienvorgang ansprechend, ihren Vater hingegen vor dem Geisterfürsten zum Schweigen verdammend, wird doch die Lüge neuerdings mit dem Tode bestraft. Niemanden erstaunt es, daß der arme Mann in den Selbstmord getrieben wurde. Zu handeln ist notwendig, doch muß dies so geschehen? - Gutfried Hagenort, Totengräber aus Transmontagnis, Starvang Es ist in Starvang eine gute Sitte, den Toten ihren Frieden zu lassen und sie, wenn sie Krieger sind, mit ihren Waffen unter den Grabhügel zu betten. Jetzt höre ich aus ganz Starvang, daß die Krieger des Königs die Grabstätten aufwühlen, die Toten hervorscharren und ihre Waffen zusammentragen. Die Leichen werden sofort auf großen Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, so wie es bei den Barbaren Sitte ist, die Waffen werden in Burgen und Garnisonen gesammelt, als ob plötzlich Notstand an Rüstgütern herrsche. Ist denn die Magie des Nekromanten so stark, daß uns unsere Heere nicht mehr schützen und wir zu derartigen Maßnahmen greifen müssen? Sind wir so verzweifelt, daß wir die Toten nicht mehr ehren können? Die merkwürdigen Ereignisse in Starvang halten an - beschrieben werden sie wieder von Turek Ivvorl, Bürger von Tomsk Wieder muß ich unheimliche Vorgänge aus Starvang melden. Zunächst verwandelte sich in Tomsk der Druide Kyron, der zuvor einige Zeit als Baum verbracht hatte, in einen Zwerg zurück. Sogleich wurde er von unsichtbaren Klingen angegriffen, die erst Ruhe gaben, nachdem die unsichtbaren Attentäter, die sie führten, von Wachtposten erschlagen worden waren Bezeichnenderweise handelte es sich dabei um vier Kobolde und einen Halbling aus Zakopane. Der arme Kyron starb dann, doch nicht an seinen Kampfesverletzungen, sondern an den tödlichen Wunden, die ihm gleich darauf aus der Ferne durch Magie geschlagen wurden. Später verlagerte sich das Zentrum der Ereignisse scheinbar nach Myros. Dort fanden, wie mir berichtet wurde, die Stadtgarden ein ihnen bekanntes, zweifelhaftes Etablissement voller gelähmter Gauner aus der Unterwelt vor, die sie nur noch einsammeln mußten. Aber alles Gold der Schurken war zuvor gestohlen worden. Kurz darauf wurde die Leiche eines armen, blinden Krüppels gefunden, dem beide Augen aus ihren Höhlen gestochen worden waren. Was in Starvang zur Zeit geschieht, hat mit Zauberei zu tun und ist nicht gut. König Kasom, hüte dich vor Magie. Die Geier warten schon - Mandracore aus Zelestria Westos Pailos hat das Zeitliche gesegnet. Nicht schade um ihn. Unter seinen Händen ist das Reich von Orks und Ogern, Drow und Duergar zerbröselt. Zelestria ist ebenfalls tot. Um den Kadaver streiten sich die Geier. König Kasom pickt im Ophis, die Eiselfen kauen im Machairas, Kaiser Xerxeris schnappt nach dem Rest. Mit der Gnade ihrer Marlilith mag Mutter Oberin Marliz do Arden sich vielleicht die eine oder andere Gemarkung bewahren. Ich werde mir aber ebenfalls mit meinen Teil herausspicken. Zum Beispiel eine hübsche Piratenflotte für die Dunkelflut. Kobolde zu bestaunen - Vran Vielverdient, Präsident der Bank von Tebreh Ich bin außerordentlich stolz, dem geschätzten Publikum als außerordentliche Sensation in einer Vitrine meines Institutes die präparierten Leichen von vier Koboldspionen gegen geringes Entgelt präsentieren zu können. Die vier präparierten Individuen wurden gefangen, als sie, durch Magie unsichtbar gemacht, versuchten, in die Räume der Bank einzudringen. Durch Gegenzauberei entsprechend dem Angebot weiter hinten im Heft wurden sie aufgespürt, mit Fliegenpapier gefangen und mit Hilfe von Fliegenklatschen unschädlich gemacht. Wir weisen noch einmal nachdrücklich auf die Gefahren hin, die von diesen Schädlingen ausgehen und erinnern an das Kopfgeld von 50000 GS, das wir auf Kan Kumar Tulmak ausgesetzt haben. Völkermord in Ygrath? - Ardin ist gefallen - Luscina von Ardin Nach großen Mühen, dem Verlust zweier Magier und mit Einsatz mächtiger Magie ist es Heeren von Zauberkreaturen aus Zakopane doch noch gelungen, Ardin, die Stadt der Draconas, einzunehmen, nachdem unser Anführer, der Drache Angorbartz, vertrieben wurde oder fliehen mußte. Bei der Invasion sind zehntausende von harmlose Zivilisten gestorben. Noch ist nicht klar, was mit uns geschehen soll. Bekannt ist allein, daß wir Kobolden Platz machen sollen. Über das weitere Schicksal unseres Herrschers ist uns nichts bekannt. Er soll zuletzt in Haus Unverkäuflich, der Festung der Bank von Tebreh, gesehen worden sein. Später sah man, daß hunderte Liter Blut in die Hafenbecken flossen. Ich fürchte, Angorbartz ist tot. Ein glückliches Geschäft - Gragen, Sohn des Grig aus Naramdoroz Angenehm überrascht wurden wir, daß heißt, meine Sippe und ich eines Abends im Marschäschwan. Eine bekannte Persönlichkeit des alten Mor- Hringorl, Dracon, der rote Magier, sagte uns, er benötige etwas Hilfe für ein einträgliches Geschäft. Wir folgten ihm zu einem Platz etwas außerhalb unserer Stollen. Dort hatte magisches Feuer einige Kobolde dahingerafft, Mitglieder einer Handelskarawane, glücklicherweise gerade soweit von den Packtieren entfernt, daß die Waren nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Wir halfen, gegen geringes Entgeld und den Erlös aus dem Verkauf der Packtiere, die Güter nach Asgard zu bringen, wo sie mit gewissem Gewinn verkauft werden konnten. Wie erfreulich, daß diese überflüssigen Kobolde gerade vor unserem Stollen dahingerafft wurden. Endlich stehen die Zeichen auf Frieden - Freifrau von Ehrentrutz aus Marvir In einem großartigem Siegeszug, der gerade auch meinen Mann mit großer Zufriedenheit erfüllt, hat unsere Armee die unauwischen Barbaren, die seit einiger Zeit Teile unseres Reiches besetzt hielten, vertrieben. Endlich haben wir sichere Grenzen erreicht und Zeit, unwegsames Gelände im innern zu gewinnen und Land von den garstigen Goblins. Und wir werden Frieden haben. ' Nicht mehr versteckt ist das verborgene Königreich der drei Türme, Dwyn Mor - Igenschax, Sohn des Gan' Endlich ist die Zeit der Heimlichkeit vorbei! Unsere Anführer haben den Mantel der Heimlichkeit von unserer Existenz gestreift und so den Herrschern von Starvang und Therhypaton die drei Städte unseres Volkes gezeigt, auf daß wir bald, mit Hilfe Tardims, Bergbau und Handel beleben, die Alchemie und die Artefaktmagie fortentwickeln und in Ordnung und Sicherheit unseren Platz unter den Völkern Tebrehs finden, unserem Schutzbedürfnis politischen Erfolg nicht mehr unterordnen müssen. Sind unsere Magier und Priester hilflos? - oder ist das Chaos Methode? - Grigaschwatz aus Schabuna Es ist wirklich ganz außerordentlich erstaunlich, was für ein Chaos in Zakopane herrscht, ohne daß der Rat des Chaos dazu auch nur eine einzige Zaubergeste beigetragen hätte. Als erstes wird Kan Kumar Tulmak chaotisch in der Gegend herumteleportiert, schlägt mühsam irgendwas am Tempel der Meister. Dann zerfließt das Schatzamt, den Reichsschatz aufs chaotischste auf den Straßen Bukobas verteilend. Schade nur, daß das schöne Gold im Schlamm festbackt und für niemanden zu bergen ist. Dann zerfließen unsere Schmaragdhallen zu einem sicherlich höchst bytongefälligem Chaos während sich ein chaotischer Wicht namens Nichtigkobold dort aufspielt wie der Höchstpriester persönlich. Den Kuppeln des Wandels geschieht das gleiche, nur versagt hier der ehrenwerte Kaupunki vor dem Beherrschen des Chaos. Der war wohl doch kein Genie. Dann haben wir plötzlich Berge dort, wo eigentlich Hochland sein sollte, eine Karawane verschwindet und ein Rubin wird gefunden und löst natürlich Chaos aus, diesmal im Gehirn von Gwalior. Ach, ich liiiieeeebe Zakopane. Ereignisse auf Tebreh, Adar 106 Das Jahr der Krone geht zu Ende Das Jahr der Krone endet. Ich erhalte erste Informationen über ein Reich namens Corithyr und bei der Untersuchung der Trümmer Zelestrias fanden die Baledonen ein Reich namens Otirharh. Ein neues Jahr bricht an. Ich höre, es wird von den Sehern als Jahr des Geistes gedeutet. Andere Quellen sprechen, wie schon zu Beginn des kommenden Jahres (und des Jahres davor) vom Jahr des Chaos. Warten wir ab, was passiert Merhan von Tebreh Mit Schlachtendonner betritt Otirharh die Bühne der Weltgeschichte - Ein Kampfbericht von Ester Hancarona aus Otirharh Voll Hoffnung, eine nur leicht verteidigte, aber sehr wohlhabende Insel Zelestrias dem Imperium von Kaiser Xerxeris einzuverleiben, segelte eine große Flotte Therhypatons, beladen mit allerlei Kriegspersonal gen Otirharh. Die deutlich kleinere Verteidigungsflotte sollte wohl im vorbeigehen geschlagen werden. Die jedoch wehrten sich mit allem, was da war. Als der Tag dann endete, waren die baledonischen Heere auf Erkunderstatus geschrumpft, die ganze Flotte arg gerupft. Doch die tapferen Verteidiger kämpfen auf einer schmalen und bröckelnden Basis mit einem Großreich, denn ihre Verluste sind kaum zu ersetzen. Doch gibt es da nicht einen Schamanen? Treten wir nicht in das Jahr des Geistes ein? Jetzt erkenne ich die Mörder - Mandracore aus Zelestria Meinem gewesenen Herren, Westos Pailos, weine ich keine Träne nach. Doch muß etwas in Zusammenhang mit seinem Tod notiert werden. Denn in Sukin Repok wurde, so hörte ich, ein winziges Messer gefunden, bestrichen mit einem heimtückischen Gift. Und genau eine eben von diesem Messer geschlagene Wunde wurde von den Einbalsamierern an seinem Knöchel gefunden. Und in einem falschen Mauseloch in der Wand, in einem wenig besuchten Teil des Palastes, fanden die mißtrauisch gewordenen Sicherheitskräfte winzige Möbel, geringe Mengen Vorräte, ein winzigkleines Tiegelchen und ein Pergament mit einer begonnenen Botschaft, gerade daumennagelgroß, an dessen Entzifferung noch gearbeitet wird. Ich frage Euch, welche Wichte wohl diese Dinge benutzt haben könnten? Leider waren sie gerade außer „Haus“ oder wohlmöglich unsichtbar. Denn dingfest konnten die Attentäter leider nicht gemacht werden. Ein neuer Würfel im Becher, ein neuer Zauberer im Spiel... - Mandracore aus Zelestria Noch etwas muß ich von den Grenzen Zelestrias berichten, mit gewisser Schadenfreude über die betroffenen Baledonen. Denn ich hörte, daß weit im Machairas, jenseits der Grenzen meiner Heimat, in Therhypaton also, ein paar mehr als 1000 Zivilisten in einer Siedlung in einem von allen Göttern verlassenen Stück Sumpf sinnlos herumstehen, regungslos schon seit ein paar Tagen. Offenbar beglückt hier ein Zauberer, der eine Abneigung gegen Zwerge, Menschen und Baledonen verspürt, seine Umgebung mit seinen Zauberkräften und lähmt, was ihm begegnet. Zaubermacht scheint ihm wahrlich üppig gegeben zu sein, wenn er sie für derartig sinnloses Tun vergeuden kann. Das kleine Volk Starvangs ist ganz aus dem Häuschen vor Glück - Turek Ivvorl, Bürger von Tomsk Unter den Zwergen Starvangs ist große Freude zu verspüren, die sogar die anderen Rassen ansteckt und nur die Elfen ein wenig überheblich lächeln läßt, die aber bis hier ins Sörland spürbar ist. Denn ganz im Machairas, unter dem Vulkanberg Grenchen, wurde von Naramdoroz ein großer Tempel des Gottes Orcan gebaut und im Adar schließlich eingeweiht. Dort sind viele Priester des Zwergengottes eingezogen und kümmern sich um die Wohlfahrt ihres Volkes, um Gesundung für die Kranken und Schwachen, um Förderung des Handwerks (Schmiede- und Braukunst will ich meinen), die Segnung von Waffen und Gerät und natürlich um das geistige Wohlergehen der gesamten Zwergenschaft. Ich habe sogar vernommen, daß die jetzt sogar den Zehnten der Steuerlast, den Naramdoroz fordert, mit gewisser (eigentlich doch unzwergischer) Begeisterung zahlt. Auch König Kasom ist zufrieden. Es heißt, der zaubermächtiger Priester Orcans habe sich in seinen Dienst gestellt. Das Auftreten zaubermächtiger Zombies nimmt unserem verzweifelten Widerstand auf Narvenduin alle Hoffnung - Farro von Kungsholm, Priester des Borgon Nur durch einen zermürbenden Partisanenkrieg im Gebirge Narvenduins hofften wir Starvanger noch, uns auf Narvenduin zu behaupten. Doch jetzt tun die Zombies des Geisterfürsten Dinge, die wir nur als Zauberei bezeichnen können und wenn selbst die Zauberkreaturen des Zaubermeisters schon zaubern, wie können wir als Krieger noch hoffen, mit unseren Waffen irgend etwas auszurichten? Denn als in den Bergen der Insel einige Kameraden, so wurde mir berichtet, einen Geisterreiter gestellt hatten und ihn mit ihren Speeren bearbeiteten, voll Hoffnung, ihn durch Überzahl unterzukriegen, hatte der plötzlich Pfeile aus blauviolettem Licht in den Händen. Blitzschnell warf er die nach den Getreuen. Drei traf er, und drei Männer sackten lautlos zu Boden, mit kreisförmigen Verbrennungen, wo sie von den unheimlichen Zauberwaffen getroffen worden waren. Einem vierten, der sich schon zur Flucht wandte, sei von den Knochenhänden der Kreatur der Schädel gespalten worden. Die Grenzen Zelestrias müssen in Zeiten des politischen Wandels neu definiert werden - Litja Laa, aus Dragoon, Therhypaton Unser geliebter Kaiser hat in seiner umfassenden Weisheit erkannt, daß an uns grenzende Reiche in aggressiver Weise Stück um Stück Land unseres Nachbarn Zelestrias gewinnen und so Monat um Monat stärker und mächtiger werden. Wir Baledonen jedoch, durch einen alten Friedens- und Freundschaftsvertrag an den Nachbarn gebunden, waren nicht bereit, diesem schändlichen Tun zu folgen. Infolgedessen bleibt unsere ohnehin geringe Machtbasis gering, während die der Feinde Zelestrias wächst und wächst. Unser geliebter Kaiser folgerte also, daß es nicht im Sinne Zelestrias sein könne, daß dessen Feinde immer stärker, dessen Verbündete aber schwach sind. In Erkenntnis möglicher Wünsche Zelestrias befahl unser geliebter Kaiser also, von Zelestria möglichst große Stücke zu erhalten, indem sie, zu ihrem eigenen Besten natürlich, Therhypaton durch einige geeignete Heeresoperationen eingegliedert werden. Der Dank und die Liebe Zelestrias wird unserem Kaiser gewiß sein. Orcan beglückt die Zwerge Dwyn Mors mit kostbaren Geschenken - Krax, Sohn des Krann Durch die Gnade des Zwergengottes fanden wir, die Zwerge aus dem Stamme Thorins, nach Jahrhunderten erstmals aus unseren Stollen kriechend, neben tausend anderen Dingen einen kristallinen, weißen Stoff, der sich durch kräftigen Druck mit der Hand zu gefährlichen Wurfgeschossen formen läßt. Durch Kontakt mit dem Element Orcans läßt er sich zu einer Flüssigkeit umwandeln, die in Zeiten der Not den Durst stillt. Verfeinert man diese Substanz dann mit Hopfen und Malz, so gewinnt man einen Trank, der Göttern zur Ehre gereicht. Wen interessiert es angesichts solcher Funde, daß sich unsere Ophisgemarkungen wieder Starvang anschließen und das Königreich der drei Türme nur noch deren einen zählt? Das Reich der zauberkundigen Elfen des Thysias heißt Cariathyr - Edirel Thanduwyn Jahrhundertelange Unterdrückung und ein feiger Mord vor 1000 Jahren sorgten bisher dafür, daß in Marvir jene das Szepter in der Hand hielten, die durch Rücksichtslosigkeit und Brutalität regieren konnten, eben Ratuuns und jene Elfen, die sich dem Kampf verschrieben haben. Gleichzeitig wurde die Zauberkunst unterdrückt. Doch im Wandel der Zeiten gewinnen Magie und Zauberkunst erneut Macht und Ansehen. Diese jedoch sind in den verknöcherten Strukturen des Reiches des „Angard, Oberkommandierenden der Marviranischen Streitkräfte“ erwürgt und erstickt worden. Also blieb dem Oberkommandierenden nur die Möglichkeit, angesichts der Gefahren, die seiner Militärmonarchie durch die Magie drohen, uns, den Elfen der Sippe Eledhels, Land und Gold zu gewähren, auf daß wir einen neuen Staat gründen können, Cariathyr, dessen Stärke eben jene einst verachtete und nun gefürchtete Zauberei ist, damit wir seiner Armee zur Seite stehen, sobald ein feindlicher Zauberer auch nur stirnrunzelnd aufblickt. Nun, zu diesem Preis wollen wir unsere Unabhängigkeit wohl erkaufen. Doch erinnern wir uns auch an Morde und Unterdrückung, die Angards Vorfahren ihren Thron und ihre Macht sicherten. „Pressegewäsch“ brummt Freiherr von Ehrentrutz, Heerführer der Reserve von Marvir Als ob Du höchstpersönlich den ehrenwerten Oberbefehlshaber Angard mit seinem Federkiel zur Strecke gebracht hätte jubelst Du, Herausgeber des „Drachenblattes“ über den Tod unseres Herrschers. Zu früh gefreut, Herr Kollege. Denn dank seiner ehernen Gesundheit und der Kunst der Heiler Marvirs genas Angard, wenngleich er auf einem Auge blind bleiben wird, als Zeugnis seines Kampfesmutes. Und noch muß sich zeigen, wie weit Euer Kommentar die Zukunft prophezeien kann. Denn mehr als Abwehrschlachten hat Unauwen gegen Marvir noch nicht gewonnen. Anrashtempel in Unauwen eingeweiht - Hann Kragsson aus Normago, Unauwen Lange Jahre hat sich Unauwen von seinen Nachbarn auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen, so denken viele Vlissinger. Jetzt gibt es Zeichen für eine Konkurrenz zur offiziellen Friedenspolitik. Denn nicht dem Süßwassergott Norto oder dem Goldwäscher Tardim wurde ein neuer Tempel in Unauwen errichtet, sondern Anrash, dessen Name für Piratentum, Plünderei und die Monster der tiefen See steht. Anwesend war bei der Feierlichkeit, so wird gemunkelt, auch Garrold Trondson, Bruder des Herrschers. Das Gold für den Bau soll durch private Spenden namhafter Kapitäne und Adeliger zusammen gekommen sein, Priester ist ein Seefahrer mit sehr zweifelhafter Vergangenheit. Okana Pfeil-aus-dem-Nichts wurde zur Landesherrin von Kreymborg ernannt - Isa Amondea aus Roslawsk Nachdem lange aus Roslawsk nicht mehr zu berichten war als das Bedürfnis, sich Starvang anzuschließen, kann ich jetzt gute Nachrichten aus meiner Heimat vermelden. Denn bei der Wahl des Landeshauptmannes hat sich nicht der Kandidat von satten Burgherren, einer städtischen Bevölkerung, die ihren Lebenszweck im Anhäufen von immer mehr Reichtum sieht und eines Königs, der in seinen ehelichen Pflichten voll aufgeht durchgesetzt, sondern eine Elfe aus den Gwydornwäldern, die die Herzen des Volkes im Ophis von Roslawsk im Sturm eroberte und jetzt als Hoffnung des Reiches gilt. Sie soll die Adeligen einigen, den Widerstand gegen den Knochenthron schüren und die Zauberkunst in Roslawsk zu neuer Blüte führen. Allgemeines, Falkenmond 107 1. Zeitrechnung Wie Euch sicher an der Überschrift aufgefallen ist, bin ich von der bisher gebräuchlichen Bezeichnung der Monate nach dem babylonischen Kalender zur Monatszählung nach den Tieren der Götter übergegangen. Beachtet bitte, daß sich damit auch die Monatskürzel, z.B. für das Ende der Ausbildungszeit von Eliteheeren ändern. 2. Kommunikation Ich bin seit ein paar Wochen auch elektronisch erreichbar: Wehmschulte@t-online.de Ereignisse, Falkenmond 107 Eine beispiellose Erschütterung des magischen Feldes... ...Tebrehs nahmen zum Beginn des Falkenmondes alle Magier wahr, die das Ritual der Landherrschaft nutzen können. Die Priester der verschiedenen Götter, so sie in den Avatarritualen bewandert sind, spürten zugleich die Ankunft von etwas Fremden. Was war geschehen? Wir, die Weisen in Arkwang prüften Stärke und Richtung von Erschütterung und Ankunft und lokalisierten das Ereignis in Zakopane. Hier hat offenbar ein Beschwörungsritual von außerordentlichem Umfang stattgefunden. Wir waren uns rasch einig, daß sich allein in Kan Kumar Tulmak Genie und Gewissenslosigkeit in einer Art und Weise verbinden, um einen Zauber von beobachteter Gefahr und Größenordnung zu vollziehen. Doch was genau wurde gerufen? Wird die Kraft des Kobolds ausreichen, die gerufene Macht zu bändigen? Wir müssen fürchten, daß einige andere Ereignisse mit den Vorgängen in Zakopane in Zusammenhang stehen. Merhan von Tebreh Wir wollen niemals Untertanen eines Kaisers sein - Isambart Eisenstein aus Zetoria Allein aus Eigeninteresse hat Therhypaton die alten Verträge mit Zelestria gekündigt und sich durch seine Angriffe gegen die Nachfolgereiche der alten Macht auf eine Stufe mit so unerträglichen Völkern wie den Starvangern und den Eiselfen gestellt. Die haben noch Zeit, sich im Guten zurück zu ziehen. Therhypaton jedoch wurde vom Zorn unseres Herrschers Shoradanos hinweggefegt. Nun, Kaiserlein, wo sind Deine 2000 Reiter? Und wie weit sind die Reste Deiner 2000 Krieger gerannt? Wir werden sicher nicht abseits stehen - Hann Kragson aus Normago, Unauwen Schon einmal waren wir kurz davor, das unerträgliche Koboldsvolk aus Zakopane zu unterwerfen. Damals zogen sich unsere Verbündeten zurück und ließen uns für ihre Feigheit bluten. Die Niederlage war bitter, und die Zeit hat ihren Schmerz nicht gemildert. Denn stets aufs neue spürten wir Nadelstiche der Zauberwichte. Jetzt aber hat Kan Kumar Tulmak zu tief gebohrt. Ein Angriffskrieg mit Zauberkreaturen gegen unsere Heimat ist mehr, als wir ertragen wollen. Wir haben einen Krieg gegen Zakopane verloren, doch heute, wo wir rings um uns Verbündete entdecken, beim lebenden Gott, wagen wir es erneut. Schon einmal hörte ich von solch einer Zauberkreatur - Litja Laa aus Therhypaton Noch immer geht hier, nahe dem Schatzhaus von Triton, der Hauptstadt der Baledonen, alles drunter und drüber. Die Schreiber des Königs addieren die Schäden, die ein dreister Diebstahl angerichtet hat. Der Verlust muß viele zehntausend Goldstücke betragen. Ein Kobold hatte sich, als Botschafter verkleidet, Zutritt zum Palast verschafft. Bei einer Feierlichkeit, in die er sich eingeschlichen hatte, ermordeten ein Dutzend dämonischer Schergen, die er zu sich gerufen hatte zunächst viele Gäste unseres Kaisers, der selber nur dank der Heldenhaftigkeit seiner Leibwache dieses feige Attentat überlebte. Doch diente diese Boshaftigkeit nur zur Tarnung der eigentlichen, schändlichen Absichten. Durch Zauberei verschaffte sich der Wicht Zugang zur Schatzkammer. Hier beschwor er ein weiteres Wesen, eine große, schwebende Schleimkugel und ließ sie viel Gold in sich aufnehmen. Dann brach ein letzter Zauber das Deckengewölbe des Schatzhauses und Schleimkugel und Kobold entwichen, obwohl wir sie bis zur Grenze Zakopanes verfolgten. Viele seiten alter Aufzeichnungen mußte ich wenden, ehe ich eine weitere Beschreibung einer solchen Kreatur fand. Sie diente dem Kan Kumar Tulmak, als er seinen dreisten Bankraub in Haus Unverkäuflich beging. ' Zeichen von schlechter Vorbedeutung in Starvang - Turek Ivvorl, Bürger von Tomsk' Lange hörten wir Starvanger des Festlandes das Kampfgeschrei des Krieges mit dem Knochenthron nur von Ferne. Denn weit fort von Tomsk liegt Narvenduin. Doch jetzt kommt Kunde über Nekromantie auch vom nahen Festland. Ein Geist der Lüfte trug nämlich den Hexenmeister am frühen Nachmittag über die Burg Wiesenstein hinweg, gerade während die Krieger dort die Versenkung einer Erkundungsflotte des Knochenthrones durch die Schiffe unseres Königs feierten. Dem Zauberer folgte eine schreckliche Dunkelheit, die Furcht in den Herzen unserer Krieger weckte. Kurz darauf wurden die Schiffe des Königs von einer Totenschiffarmada überrannt und vernichtet, fast im Herz des Reiches, in der Bucht der Delphine. Auf einem Friedhof aber, unweit von Wiesenstein, öffneten sich die Gräber und Geister erwachten. Sind sie so ruhelos, weil der König ihre Totenruhe brach? Und über dem höchsten Heiligtum des Reiches, dem Borgontempel inmitten des Borgonauges, schwebt ein Dämon, eine grüne Schleimkugel, weit außerhalb der Reichweite unserer Waffen ' Ein Loch, aus dem es seltsam Roch - Krax, Sohn des Krann zu neuen Funden der Zwerge aus dem Stamme Thorgrims' Wieder werde ich gefragt, was in Dwyn Mor geschieht. „Was gehts’ Euch an“, sag ich. „Verschlossen ist der Mund des Zwergen wie seine Geldbörse“, sagt ihr. „Recht so“, sag’ ich. Wieder drängt ihr mich: „Was gibts’?“ „Nun“, sag ich: “Ein Loch, aus dem es seltsam roch.“ Macht euch also eu’ren Reim selbst ‘drauf. Unsere Geduld endet - Gragen, Sohn des Grig aus Naramdoroz Wo man auch hintritt, überall zerquetscht man Spione aus Zakopane. Kubax, unser Hohepriester, ließ überall verkünden, daß seltsame Vorgänge der Tardimpriesterschaft zu melden seien. Darauf ging eine Flut von Berichten aus dem Volke ein, die alle sorgfältig geprüft wurden. Meldungen, hinter denen sich Spione verbergen könnten, wurden sofort an Kubax weitergeleitet. Der zögerte keine Sekunde, diesen mit seiner Magie nachzugehen. So wurden zahlreiche Spionagetrupps entdeckt und unschädlich gemacht. Über die Methoden schweigt sich der Tempel zwar aus, doch immer wieder hört man von Fliegenklatschen. Man hört auch, daß sich die Geduld des Tempels mit dem unfreundlichen Nachbarn erschöpft. Kategorie:Tebreh Kategorie:ZeitGeschichte